


Солнечная сторона

by Stephaniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Young Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: Есть многое на свете, друг Гораций, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам (с)





	

Гораций протянул пухлую белоснежную руку и аккуратным, чуть жеманным жестом снял с графина хрустальную пробку. Грушевый сидр разлился по бокалам сам - Гораций успел потянуться, как довольный кот, разнежившийся в солнечном луче.   
Альбус наблюдал за ним сквозь полусомкнутые ресницы, и когда бокал подплыл по воздуху к нему ближе, приподнялся и сел, не открывая глаз. Было еще очень рано - и не только для сидра, но Гораций, казалось, жил по расписанию, никак не совпадавшему с общечеловеческим и даже школьным. Он опаздывал на свои уроки, редко попадал на встречи с директором, потому что "потерялся во времени", и по его мнению, где-то в мире "всегда было шесть вечера" - то есть, самое время для сидра или медовухи. Альбусу нравились эти странные привычки - Гораций был самым легким, самым сговорчивым человеком на свете. Его невозможно было разозлить или расстроить, а если непоправимое все же случалось, и Гораций обижался, достаточно было преподнести ему коробку засахаренных ананасов, чтобы он оттаял. Горацию было чуть меньше тридцати, но выглядел он почти как мальчишка - заблудившийся не только в школьном расписании, но и во времени собственной жизни. Светлокожий, мягкий, как ванильное суфле, с глазами цвета незрелого крыжовника - за полгода ни к чему не обязывающих встреч после отбоя Альбус изучил все его черты, иногда стараясь убедить себя, что ничего знакомого в них нет. Гораций был глубже, чем хотел казаться, он был меркантильным, хитрым и, может быть, чуть-чуть двуличным - истинным выпускником своего факультета. Но Альбуса эта глубина не волновала. Он знал, чего ждать от Горация, и Гораций знал, чего ждать от него. И этого было достаточно.   
\- Разольешь,- голос Горация звучал мягко, наставительно и немного насмешливо - его всегда так веселило, когда Альбус вел себя неуклюже или глупо, будто для таких людей, как Дамблдор, это было из ряда вон выходящим событием. Гораций гордился, должно быть, каждой минутой проведенной с Альбусом в постели. И хорошо еще, что не хвастался этим на званных вечерах. Впрочем, Альбус был бы не против такой славы.   
\- Осторожно,- повторил Гораций, обхватывая бокал поверх пальцев Альбуса - тот накренился, и несколько золотистых капель упало на обнаженную грудь. - ты устал?   
\- Сейчас семь утра, и мы не проспали ни минуты,- напомнил Альбус, и Гораций рассмеялся.   
\- Тогда вовсе не рано для сидра, раз у нас все еще длится вчерашний вечер,- он, кажется, прочитал его мысли - Гораций иногда грешил этим, но никогда не заходил за рамки приличий. Только в постели и только для того, чтобы угадывать желания Альбуса - это было даже мило. Таких отзывчивых людей Дамблдор почти не встречал.   
\- У меня урок через два часа,- спокойно напомнил Альбус, и Гораций мягко отобрал у него бокал, потом наклонился и теплым влажным языком слизнул пролитые капли. Альбус вздрогнул - рука Горация скользнула под одеяло, пока язык его продолжал путь вверх по груди Дамблдора. Гораций был щедрым - но и жадным тоже.   
Но сопротивляться у Альбуса не было никакого желания, особенно после того, как пальцы Горация достигли своей цели.   
Он умел ласкать медленно и тягуче, без лишней настойчивости, без грубости и спешки. И все, что оставалось Альбусу- это отдаваться этому неспешному ритму, и это было прекрасной капитуляцией. За время их знакомства Гораций тоже изучил его, распознал все чувствительные точки, научился слышать ритм дыхания и биение сердца. Он был истинным мастером искусства тела - во всем.   
Альбус выгнулся и застонал, но Гораций, приподнявшись, заглушил его стон поцелуем. Альбус не любил поцелуев в губы, но то было исключение. Гораций, казалось, не целовал, а дарил собственное дыхание, обменивал его за горячие стоны, и Альбус не скупился на них. Горацию нравилось шуметь.   
Он отстранился и на секунду замер - кажется, разглядывал лицо Альбуса. Коллекционер, крадущий чужие эмоции. Альбус нетерпеливо выгнулся под ним, и Гораций удовлетворенно фыркнул.   
Он стек вниз, как мед по зрелым сотам, нырнул под одеяло и по-хозяйски развел бедра Альбуса в стороны. Тот замер - секунда до очередного залпа фейерверка, пока небо еще темно, но ты уже предвкушаешь взрыв. Губы Горация сомкнулись нежно, осторожно, с необъяснимым трепетом, и Альбус снова не сдержал стона. Гораций был единственным человеком, с которым ему было так легко и спокойно, что он мог позволить себе не сдерживаться. Брать то, что дают. Стонать в голос. Пить по капле каждую новую ласку.   
Гораций сперва был нетороплив, дразнил, подначивал, заставляя Альбуса комкать простыни побелевшими пальцами. Он словно ждал следующего хода, и Дамблдор дал ему то, чего он хотел.  
\- Прошу,- прошептал он,- еще. Сильнее.   
И Гораций сжалился. Он выпустил его, но лишь на мгновение, чтобы следующим сладким движением забрать до конца, вновь отпустить, облизать, и снова погрузить целиком. Дамблдор дрожал, стараясь не двигать бедрами резко вверх, не причинить боли, не сорваться раньше времени. И наконец, уже на грани, он выдохнул:  
\- Сейчас.  
Но Гораций и не думал отстраняться. Он был гением телесных искусств, и знал, как все доводить до конца.   
Когда он упал на подушку рядом с Альбусом - пшеничные волосы превратились в растрепанное гнездо-, тот повернулся к нему, улыбаясь и тяжело дыша.   
\- Это было уже слишком,- заметил Дамблдор хрипло.  
\- Брось,- Гораций улыбнулся в ответ губами притягательно блестевшими от влаги. - ты еще не так стар, чтобы говорить нечто подобное.   
Альбус рассмеялся. Гораций был тем, в чью душу ему совершенно не хотелось заглядывать - зачем знать, что мягкий диван полон ваты и пружин, если он создан совершенно не для этого? Но в своем роде он незаменим - и это было прекрасно.   
\- Спасибо,- совершенно искренне проговорил Альбус. Гораций закинул руки за голову и растянулся в полный рост.  
\- Я хотел тебя порадовать,- ответил он, глядя в потолок,- после того, что случилось с тем учеником... с тем, которого отчислили... ты был сам не свой. Вот я и подумал, тебе не помешает моя помощь.   
\- Ты совершенно правильно подумал,- ответил Альбус, притягивая его к себе.


End file.
